bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jealous Johnny
Jealous Johnny is a storyline mission in Chapter 3. In ''Bully'', it is the first mission in Chapter 3; in ''Scholarship Edition'' and ''Anniversary Edition'','' it is unlocked after the mission Rudy the Red Nosed Santa is completed. The Mission Intro As Jimmy walks under the railroad bridge separating Bullworth Town and New Coventry, Johnny Vincent steps out of the shadows. He was waiting for Jimmy, although it's unclear if Jimmy had changed his mind about refusing to go to Johnny, or if it was just coincidence he was there. Johnny is furious, accusing Jimmy of laughing at him, and half convinced that he's been with Lola. Turns out Johnny suspects Lola is cheating on him, and is both furious and paranoid. He asks Jimmy to take a camera and go follow Lola, and to try and bring back proof that she's cheating on him. Walkthrough Lola is with the Preppy Gord in Bullworth Town. They walk around holding hands, and periodically Gord will hand her a present, after which they step into an alley to make out. Jimmy must obtain a picture of each of those three actions, then take the pictures back to Johnny. If Jimmy gets too close to Gord and Lola, they taunt him and will not do any of the things Johnny wants a picture of. Lola has some unique dialogue lines for this. Getting up close to them does not fail the mission, however, and if Jimmy gets out of their line of sight they carry on as if he never interrupted them. Attacking Johnny, Gord, Lola, or other Greasers will fail the mission. If Jimmy doesn't take three pictures after so much time passed, he will also fail the mission. Beta changes Dialogue found in the game's data files indicate that the mission was changed during development. The original mission appears to have been about Lola and Gord going to the beach in Old Bullworth Vale, then trying to find somewhere private to make out. They call each other by mildly risque names (e.g. "vixen" and "strumpet"). Later, Lola attempts to teach Gord how to unhook her bra. The mission could have been reworked for the sake of keeping ''Bully's T rating. Trivia *Johnny waits for Jimmy under the underpass. He can be interacted with, and will attack Jimmy if insulted or if Jimmy gets in a fight with any other Greasers. *If Johnny chases Jimmy but Jimmy escapes from him, he will stay where he is instead of returning to the underpass. This does not prevent Jimmy from returning the pictures to him. In Scholarship Edition, he will not lose Jimmy however, and he also has a target arrow on his head when going near Lola and Gord. *An alternate character model is used for Peanut in the Chapter 3 opening cutscene. He has a black leather jacket and loose strands of hair like Ricky, but can be identified as Peanut by his double popped collar and his somewhat deeper voice. *If Johnny runs into Bullworth Town and gets into a fight with someone, he will just stand there with his arms wide out and will not defend himself. *If Johnny is busted by police or an adult, Jimmy can't return the pictures to him. *It is possible to get Johnny's yearbook photo here before his boss fight. After the mission starts simply turn around and take his photo. Video Walkthroughs File:Jealous_Johnny_-_Mission_35_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_35_-_Jealous_Johnny|Anniversary Edition Version de:Eifersüchtiger Johnny Category:Missions Category:Chapter 3 Missions Category:Storyline Missions